


Gifts That Keep on Giving

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Consent Issues, First Kiss, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: “It’s your birthday,” Tony said. “It feels like you’re fulfilling my wish, though.”It was amazing, the amount of trust Tony had in him even after tasting the champagne in Steve’s mouth. Steve would enjoy seeing that trust shattered.Hydra Cap only wants Tony for his birthday.





	Gifts That Keep on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Tony pain for Steve's b-day . . . Though I guess the Tony in this fic doesn't realise what the future holds for him yet.
> 
> CONSENT ISSUES WARNING: Tony doesn't realise Steve is Hydra.

Steve idly leant against the wall, looking over the party. All the so-called heroes were there, not fighting each other for once, but dancing and talking and drinking. Happy. Complacent. 

Steve’s skin itched with the desire to shed his mask and show them the truth, but he couldn’t do that. Not yet. His plan was in motion, but it wasn’t ready. He still had to play, for now, smile and joke and hide his disgust and pretend to _care_. He was sick of it, but he could be patient: the reward would be worth it.

He scanned the crowd, sliding his eyes over the guests—Carol dancing with Jessica, the new kids sitting together, Jan talking to Thor—until he located Tony, out at the balcony, with his back turned to Steve.

Steve licked his lips. It _was_ his birthday after all. Breaking Tony was always a part of his plan—the cherry on top, as it was—and he meant to wait, only make his move after all the secrets were laid bare, but it _was_ his birthday. He deserved a gift.

And it would be so much sweeter to whisper _Hail Hydra_ against Tony’s lips, when the time comes, than say it from afar.

Steve moved to the table at the far wall first, picked up a glass of champagne and drank it. He made sure to swirl it around his mouth and wet his lips with it. Finally, he set his glass down and went to join Tony at the balcony.

“Running away from my birthday party?” he asked.

Tony startled. He turned around to face Steve, a slightly guilty expression on his face. His tie was loosened around his neck and his dark blue shirt only made his eyes look brighter. He was beautiful, and Steve could almost understand why the other, weaker him spent his life pathetically pining after this man. 

“I just needed some fresh air,” Tony said. “I’ve been up long last night.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “This is Tony speak for _I haven’t slept at all_.”

“Guilty as charged.” Tony smiled self-depreciatingly. “Still not a reason to skip out on your birthday, old man.”

Steve knew how this went. He had all the memories of his other self. He remembered the easy banter he shared with Tony, but this wasn’t what he wanted now. He wanted _Tony_ , and he wanted him off-balance. Most of all, he wanted to destroy him and reshape him, but that had to wait. That wouldn’t happen tonight.

Other things, well.

Steve took one step closer to Tony. “You can make it up to me,” he said, his voice low and husky. 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Steve?”

Steve grabbed him by his tie. “I’ve always wanted it,” he whispered, and then he pulled Tony in and kissed him. It wasn’t a gentle kiss and it definitely wasn’t a chaste one. He could feel the exact moment Tony tasted the alcohol on his lips, and he put his free hand on the nape of Tony’s neck and kept him close.

When Steve moved away, Tony seemed dazed, his mouth slightly open, his tongue on his lower lip.

“Is this something you want?” Steve asked, as if Tony’s reply even mattered.

“You drank,” Tony said. “You drank and you—” But he never finishes what was certainly going to be an accusation. “Wait, is that _why_ you kissed me? What is in these drinks, I—”

“I kissed you because I wanted to,” Steve interrupted. “Because I’ve spent years telling myself I couldn’t, and then the world ended, and . . . I want you, Tony.” He held Tony’s gaze steadily.

Tony blinked slowly, confused, and beneath it, hopeful.

“I—”

Steve didn’t let him finish the sentence. He kissed him again, slower this time, pressing his body against Tony’s. They were almost the same height, which only made things easier; they fit each other perfectly.

“Is this a one night stand kind of thing?” Tony sounded vulnerable.

“No,” Steve said with absolute honesty for once. He had so much more planned for Tony than one night. “You could never be just that.”

Tony, with his iron willpower and genius brain and clever insight, was the most dangerous enemy Steve faced against. He would never agree to reason with Steve. He’d betrayed Steve to do what he thought was right so many times already. Steve wasn’t delusional: Tony would never side with Hydra. 

So Steve would keep him close. Steve would give Tony what he wanted most of all. Steve would make sure Tony was appropriately distracted until it was too late for him to change anything. And it all started now.

Iron was only hard to break if you didn’t know the right method.

“It’s your birthday,” Tony said. “It feels like you’re fulfilling my wish, though.”

It was amazing, the amount of trust Tony had in him even after tasting the champagne in Steve’s mouth. Steve would enjoy seeing that trust shattered. 

“It’s definitely my wish,” Steve drawled, and then added, a command, “Come on.”

He didn’t give Tony a moment to protest. He kept one arm around him, the other still on his tie—not quite leading him by it, but almost—and went back inside. 

“Steve—”

“Shh.” Steve crossed the room as fast as he could, holding on to Tony, steered them both towards the closest elevator. He could hear the crowd falling quiet, but didn’t stop long enough to let anyone ask or comment.

“They all saw us,” Tony said, once the elevator door closed.

“Good,” Steve said. _You’re mine. They should know it,_ he thought.

Two floors up, and then Steve was pushing Tony towards his bedroom, impatient. 

“I can’t believe it,” Tony muttered. “Even I couldn’t have spoilt Captain America _so fast_ , and here you are, during your own birthday party, sneaking away with _me._ ”

“I don’t need the party,” Steve told him. “I just need you.”

Finally inside his bedroom, Steve kicked the door shut behind them and worked on getting Tony’s jacket off. 

“You are going fast,” Tony said, breathlessly.

“Complaints?” Steve asked mildly. 

“Not at all,” Tony said. His eyes were already dark. Steve wondered in how many ways he could push him, tonight, without Tony ever protesting, too happy—too drunk on believing that he had Steve.

This kind of power over Tony Stark of all people _was_ intoxicating.

He pushed Tony down on his bed. Tony looked up at him, loving and adoring. Steve wanted to make him cry.

Soon. Soon, but not tonight. He’d be gentle with him here. He’d make Tony used to soft touches and love before taking it away. He smiled at his thoughts, climbed on top of Tony and kissed him again.

This was truly the best gift he could’ve gotten himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a [tumblr post here](https://laireshi.tumblr.com/post/175559453492/gifts-that-keep-on-giving) and a [twitter post here](https://twitter.com/tonytears/status/1014687478018662400) too.


End file.
